Types of Heroes
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe and Andrea work together to help bring 33.1 into justice but they meet a dark, mysteriose ninja who may have plans of his own.Chruce.
1. Chapter 1

Types of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't smallville or DC characters and all that. I actually remembered to disclaim this time.

A/N All though this mentions the same lab it doesn't really have that much to do with All Mixed Up. Spoilers of Venegence Chronicles.

Encounter

Chloe took her lab top trying to hack into to the system to unlock the door. As she did this the door suddenly collapsed. On the other side stood Andrea all decked in black leather. Then Chloe said, "I'm guessing you found another way in? Why do I bother with my high tech's when I have super heroes who can simply tare down doors?"

"Hey, I need your techie skills on this little mission." Andrea said.

Chloe came in all enthused.

The room was all dark with plastic sheets over a variety of computers. It was dusty it looked like it's been abandoned for a while. But not too long. Chloe noted the expensive equipment.

"Ok, so maybe we should split up."

"I'm thinking, yeah, I'll try to hack into these computers to see if there is any left over files I can recover."

"You think Lex would be that stupid?" Andrea asked.

"No, but his employees might be." Chloe smirked.

"Alright keep your comlink on."

"Si, amiga." Andrea said as she jumped up to the next floor.

Chloe laughed slightly amused by her friend. Then she went back to work. She got her bag with her several little gadgets it's a wonder what you can find on e-bay these days. She got a small electronic box and attached to the computer. It caused the power to get on the computer. The screen went on she tapped her fingers to wait it to up load. Then when it went on it looked that there weren't any files on it. At first. Chloe could fix that. Some of Lex's employees might have something left on here some where. All she had to do was to use her magical hacking abilities. Okay so she didn't have super powers like Clark and Andrea but she had her uses. Eventually she found a hidden file. It was a list of several people with special abilities. It had their names, abilities, and locations. It was scary just how much information they had on them. Chloe had to destroy this so Lex could never use it to harm or expose these people any further. Chloe down loaded the files on her handy dandy little lab top connecting it to the computer with that little electoral box attached to it.

After she finished down loading all of the files she came across one more icon on the bottom she clicked on it and it was another hidden file. It was different it had no name it merely said new arrival. Then Chloe noticed the date on it, it was just last week. She couldn't believe it. Then it showed a map of where he was located. IT was right here.

She quickly went on her comlink. "Andrea."

"Yeah, Chica?"

"Problems. It seems there is a current prisoner right here."

"I know I see him. He's locked in this glass cage. It seems to be locked by some techno mumbo jumbo that my abilities reach their limits."

"Ok, I'll be there in just a minute." Chloe said as she shut down the computer and put her lab top and other gadgets back in her bag. She threw it over her shoulder. Then she started to go. As she did this her comlink went back on.

"Chloe I don't think we're alone."

Chloe felt like she was being followed. She turned around and saw merely shadows. She grabbed a flash light out of her purse and flashed it at the shadows. Looking around she saw nothing. She started to get goose bumps on her arms as she began to walk very slowly through the ware house.

"Andrea, are you still there?"

No answer.

Chloe heard a noise. Turning around she saw nothing again. She put her flash light back in her purse and began to run to where she was supposed to meet Andrea. She arrived to a clear glass prison where a man was tied up to all of these wires on the ground. He was groaning. It looked like he was being electrocuted from the black wires.

Chloe whispered on her comlink again. "Angel, are you there?"

This young man looked no older then Chloe. His shirt looked tarred. Sweat was dripping through his black buzz cut hair. He whimpered on his back moaning in pain.

Chloe couldn't wait and watch this man in agony any longer so she took a gadget out of her bag. There was a a key pad in front of the glass. She connected it to it. Then the door opened. Chloe ran to the guy. She knelt down. He was in a sort of a daze. She started to take the wire off. As she did this electrictrity started to flare. Chloe noticed these circle scars all done through his chest.

Chloe held his hand and said, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." He blinked his eyes. She started to pull up him up.

He limped weakly as sheput his arm over her shoulder leaning him on her shoulder dragging him out of here. Then she went back on her comlink. "Andr...Angel, are you there? Pick up!"

Andrea responded out of breath.

"Chlo...ah...are you ok?"

"Yeah, I found the captive. He's here with me. Where are you?"

"On the roof. I just had a little encounter with some weird ninja want to be. I lost him though."

"Any chance you scared him off?"

"Not likely."

"Ok, well, we better get out of here quickly. Meet you at the front door."

"Ok, if your not here in five minutes, I'm looking for you. Clark will kill me if something happens to you on our little girls night out."

Chloe laughed at that. As she dragged the guy leaning on her shoulder.

His eyes were dropy slowly they began to go in focus. He seemed to come out of the daze he was in.

"Where am I?" He said drearily.

Chloe stopped.

"Your awake. That's good. Your in a lab. I think they were doing some..."

"They caught me again?" He asked more to himself.

"Ah.Yeah. Can you walk?"

He was still leaning on her shoulder. He stood up.

"Yeah, I think so. You saved me. Th..."

"Thanks later. There's some one here. Probaly a goon of Lex trying to make sure you don't escape. Can you run?"

He looked down shaking his leg.

"Yeah, the effects wore off. I'm good as new." Then he moved his hand around making electrcity coming throug his hands making a light.

Chloe didn't look that surprise to see him do this. She smiled a little impressed then said, "Good. Follow me." Then she ran, he followed her.

Suddenly she saw black blur jump down from the upper levels. At first she thought it was Andrea.

Then saw it was a man dressed in black, with the light the captive had lit behind her.

"You don't want to do that."

Chloe quickly grabbed something out of her bag. She dropped it on the ground. Then then fog gas exploaded. Chloe couldn't see anything. Then she said, "Get out here!" She started to crawl.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Nice trick."

Blood rushed to her cheeks. Her heart beat rapidly. She froze. Squinting through the fog. His hand lingered on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She said not beleiving she could speak. But tried to stay strong, calm, and undercontrol.

"Stay there." He said. She still couldn't see him through the fog but she could feel him moving away. She stayed there and counted to thirty. Then she crawled until the foggy mist faded.

"That was a close one" she said under her breath.

She made it out of the ware house and saw Andrea caring the captive as they were jumping down from the roof.

"Chloe, your ok. You sure know how to scare a girl. Nick told me what happened."

"Nick? Huh, wait you know him?" Chloe asked.

"Um, yeah, he was the guy I was telling you about. You know the one that told me about this place."

"Oh, good. Well, we better get out of here before we find any more trouble." Chloe said as she searched around. She had a funny feeling like shewas being watched.

"Thanks, to you both, I owe you one." He said. He ran out of sight.

Later the night. Chloe was in her apartment. Andrea just came out of the bathroom decked out in cotton blue pajama's and put her glasses on. Chloe still wearing her breaking an entry clothes, she sat on the couch staring into the empty void. She was thinking about that ninja guy. Why was he there and how could he find her in the fog? What was he after? There was something about his voice. At first his voice frightened her but something about it intrigued her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe stared at her blank computer screen as she tried to type the words that wouldn't come out. She didn't know why writers block wasn't frequent with her. She didn't understand it. It couldn't of been what happened last night, Chloe has dealt with danger like that plenty of times. But there was something about that ninja? What was it?

As she was deep in thought she felt simular hand on her shoulder.

"Hey."

Chloe blinked, then jumped up.

"Oh, hi Clark."

"Hey, where wereyou just now?"

She sighed, "I don't know."

He took a seat by her desk.

"So how was you're girls night?"

"Oh, it was fine. You know the normal girls stuff watching scary movie talking about guys. That kind of thing."She said as she nervously turned back to her blank computer screen.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why can't you look me straight in the eye?"

She swivled around on her swivel chair.

"Clark, you don't need to know every single detail of my life."

"I do need to know when you put your self in danger. And the only time you lie to me. Is when you put your self in danger."

"Ok, fine, I snuck into a lab last night." She whispered quickly.

"Chloe, why didn't you call me. I could of helped you, protected you."

"Clark, I managed to get out fine. And I wasn't exactly alone."

"Your girls night? Wait were you with...Chloe..she's dangerous!"

"She's not so bad, if you just give her a chance."

"I did Chloe and I know you say she changed since then but..."

He was interupted as he saw the Editor and Chief on the main floor with a tall dark man wearing an armonie black suit.

"Everyone, I like to make an announcement. I like to introduce Mr. Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises he'll be visiting for next week giving the Daily Planet an exclusive."

Chloe stood up gazing at him. She has briefly heard of him and saw his picture in the paper when ever she skimmed through the business section. But the pictures did not do him justice. His dark featurers were intrigue and his deep blue eyes were mesmerizing. He seemed very charming as he was talking about his stay. Chloe smiled As she was listening to his smooth voice. His voice there was something about his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chloe, Chloe earth to Chloe."

Clark said as she she seemed mesmerized by this Bruce Wayne character. Clark was not impressed. And he didn't like the effect he seemed to have on his best friend.

Chloe finally shook herself out of it.

"Oh, yeah, Clark don't worry I'm still here." She smiled at him then continued her gaze following Bruce as he left with Miss editor and chief.

"So I wonder why he's really here?" She said with her infamous intrigued look she often had when she was curious about something.

"Chloe he just said."

"Oh, Clark how many times do I have to tell you not to take things at face value." She said as she pinched his cheek.

"Now that you mention it. He does look suspisous." Clark said.

"I didn't say that Clark. I was just wondering why he was here."

"Ok. Well Chloe I better go. And Chloe be careful. I won't always be there. No more sneaking into dangerous labs, ok?"

"Yes, daddy." She said in a mock baby voice.

Clark shook his head as he left her.

He knew she didn't mean it. If the oppurtunity arose she would put herself back in danger. He knew it wasn't all about the thrill of an adventure or that she thought she was invincible. It was that she genuinely cared about people and wanted to help as many as possible. There were many times when she rescued Clark. To him she was more of a hero then he ever was. That didn't mean he didn't constantly worry about her. She may have been a very capable and resourseful woman but that didn't mean she wasn't vulnerable.

Suddenly overcoming writers block. Chloe started typing frantically. She was in the zone words just started to flow out of her finger tips. Chloe was immersed in writing notes of the encounter she had last night and all of the details she could remember about the lab. She didn't have anything concrete to connect it to Lex, but she was working on it. She knew she would have problems getting the editor to look at it, let alone print it. Her editor had a problem printing her people with enhanced abilities stories. She knew given enough evidence eventually her editor would have to comply. It was tricky though writing pieces like this. She had to be careful not to expose the innocent in return hurting them.These days she meant only to expose the guilty predators like Lex Luthor. It was tricky keeping her friends out of it. She thought Andrea had the right idea about the whole Angel of Vengence thing. Ok so the name was Chloe's idea but Andrea was the one doing the whole costume thing. Chloe simply gave her the name. Chloe had become Andrea's own personal reportor. Which was really fun. Although her editor hasn't picked up the article. She was bound to sooner or later.

Chloe had her routine little meetings with the Angel of Venegence on top of the roof of the Daily Planet weekly. Clark had recently discovered this and flipped out. He tried to stop her from continuing her little rondevues but Chloe persisted. She knew Clark meant well. He did have perfectly vallid reasons to mistrust Andrea. But Clark had taught her to see the good in people. She really felt that Andrea had changed and wanted to make a real difference here as a local Metropolis super hero. And Chloe had to give her props for that.

While she was immersed in this story her phone rang.

"Hey, chica, what's going on?"

"Oh, hi Andrea, just writing the story."

"Ah, Clark just came by."

"Oh, sorry, I spilled."

"So you told him about the nija dude?"

"No I just told him about the lab. No you didn't..."

"I did. I'm sorry he wasn't very happy with me."

"No kidding." Chloe said sarcastically. Chloe did not like this she really didn't want to deal with over protective Clark right now. Ok, so the Ninja dude did scare her a little bit but she as she kept on reminding Clark she could take care of herself. She was resourseful and she could handle those kind of situations, even though she didn't have powers. Or at least that's what she kept ontelling herself.

"Alright, Rojas, where is he now?"

"Um...He's not there yet. He kind of left in blur I figured he went there to you know give you the old speech."

Chloe looked around the busy Daily Planet basement.

"He's not here. And I'm not waiting around for him to come. I think I'll take a head start to my class. I'll finish this on my labtop." She said more to herself then Andrea.

"Adios, Chica, and don't be to hard on him he just worries about you."

"I know. I'll see you later." Chloe said.

Hanging up she then saved her work and got her yellow disk from the hard drive.

As she put the disk in her purse she wasn't watching where was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." She muttered.

Then she looked up and gasped and saw she just bumped into Bruce Wayne.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi". Chloe said very qucikly. Suddenly she was aware of how clumsy she was.

"I'm sorry miss."

"No it's my fault." She said angry with herself for being so giddy infront of him. She was Chloe Sullivan she didn't get giddy espeacily over billioniare play boys. She had plenty experience with them and knew how to deal with his species or so she thought. She had butterflies in her stomach, her heart was raising, she was surpised that she was still standing.

No. She had to snap out of it she thought.

He looked at her, as if he recognized her. Chloe noticed this but didn't see how it was possible.

"Well, who ever fault it is, I'm still sorry. I'm Bruce Wayne."

He said giving her his hand to shake.

"I know who you are Mr. Wayne. I'm Chloe Sullivan."

She shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Sullivian. And please call me Bruce.'

"In that case Bruce, please call me Chloe." She said still shaking his hand feeling tingles shoot up from her finger tips to up her arm.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Chloe. If you excuse me."

"Yes, but first can I ask you a question? Being a reporter and all."

"Of course."

"Why are you here?"

"You didn't hear my annoucement this mourning?"

"I did. But why are you hear in the basement. I doubt someone of your status would be concerned with the obituaries."

"Oh is that what is done on this floor? I must be lost." He said very smoothly. A little too smooth. Chloe was intrigued. He was up to something. She had no problem with finding out what. That's what she did solve mysteries. Those mysteries usually turned out to be pretty good stories. In the process she would expose the bad and protect the good. It's what she did. She wondered which category this Bruce Wayne falled under.

"Well what floor are you looking for maybe I can help you?"

"Actually, how do you get out of here? I was just leaving for lunch."

Chloe gave him an amused suspicous look. Then she said,

"Well if you go in the elevator and press one you'll get the first floor and the entrance is right there. It's kind of hard to miss."

"Oh, thanks. It looks like you were heading out too. Did you have plans for lunch?"

"Not exactly." She said thinking he wasn't implying what she thought he was implying was he?

"Would you care to join me?"

Chloe was surpised but still intrigued. She wondered why a a billionaire would suddenly be intersted in her, a mere Daily planet intern.

"Sure." She said. Not beleiving she was going to lunch with Bruce Wayne. But she would enjoy this why it lasted. And maybe find out a little more about this mysterious Bruce Wayne.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce and Chloe sat in silence while eating lunch. Chloe didn't really know what to do. Or how to act, which was very odd for her. She felt like a nervouse little girl. She was playing with her salad. As she was doing this she laughed at herself realizing she had becoming one of those salad ordering girls. That wasn't her.

"What's so funny?" Bruce said as he looked at her amused.

"What?" She askd looking at him for the first time sense she was engrossed in her salad.

"Oh nothing. So Bruce what business brings you here?" Good Chloe go back to reorptor mode. You're good in reportor mode. She thought to herself.

"Is this an interview?" Bruce asked then he took a sip of his water.

"Well, what did you expect. I am a reportor, well at least a reportor in training. It's what I do."

"So this is an interview. Well, my business is not exactly exciting stuff. And I all ready gave my interview to the daily planet's top reportors."

"Ouch. Ok, I may only be an intern but I'll get there. And I bet I have gotten far better stories then these so called top reporters they have here."

"Really? Bruce asked.

"Yeah really." Chloe said suprisng herself how smug she sounded. What was this Bruce character doing to her first she's unsure of herself now she's too sure of herself.

"So what makes your stories so much better then these renowed top reportors they have at the daily planet?"

Oh no she was coming off as a smug know it all, this wasn't her. She had to stop the direction where she was going.

"I didn't mean I was better then them. I mean some of these people are my heroes. The reason I want to be a reportor at the Daily Planet so much. It's just frustrating that some people don't take me seriously just because I'm an intern. I mean you have to start somewhere right?"

"Right. So what kind of stories are you working on right now or are you sticking to the obituaries?"

"I'm paying my dues with the obituaires. And I'm working on a few stories."

"Well, do you care to share?" Bruce said. Chloe realized for a second that he was the one interviewing her. Which she found incredibly intriguing. He really seemed intersted in what she was working on. But why? Why would a Gotham billionaire be so intersted in what she was working on? Chloe brushed the thoughts away. She was just being parinoid. Can't she have a polite conversation with the gorgious charming man. Just because he's billionaire doesn't mean everything he says and does has an alterior motive like two certian billionaires she knows.

Chloe simply smiled and said, "Well, Bruce, I think you're just going have to wait and see until it gets printed like everyone else. So enough about me, lets talk about you, what else are you up to in our fine city?"

"Up to?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what are doing for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun you know the action of enjoying your self? Fun."

"Well, I guess you're just going to wait and see the society pages like everyones else."

Chloe laughed.

"Ok I guess I deserve that." Chloe said as he shot him this huge infectouse smile that caused him to smile too.

Then Bruce said,"So what about you? What do you do for fun?"

"Fun? Well, I am busy but I do find time to hang out with my friends. Just the other night I had a sleep over with my friend. It was tons of fun."

"Wow, you sure are living it up, Chloe. So do I mind if I ask what you did at this sleep over." Bruce asked.

"Oh, you know the basic sleep over. Watch a scary movie and talk about guys. Nothing too exciting." Chloe smiled to herself she was very amused by telling this half lie.

"Wow, well I have this function at the Luthor plaza tonight. I know it's not exactly the excitment your used too. But it might be fun. It looks like we both need more of that in our lives."

"Oh, I'm flattered.. but.."

"Do you have a big story you're working or something?"

"Um...no...I just don't have anything to wear for something like that at such short notice." Chloe said fidgeting.

"Don't worry about it. Just give me your dress size and I'll have my butler pick up a dress for you. He has excellent taste. "

"You're butler? You bring your butler with you at your business trips."

"Of course, he's like a father to me." Bruce said.

Chloe found that endearing.

"Well, in that case how can a girl refuse?"

"Good, so I can get your adress to pick you up?"

Chloe hesitated at first then she figured she give Bruce Wayne a chance. Just because a few guys she dated in the past turned out to be criminals, didn't mean he was. She liked him it was time for her to relax have fun and get to know Bruce. She liked what she saw of him so far. Something about him seemed so familar. So she got a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote her adress and dress size. And handed it to Bruce. As she did this their hands touched and she had tingles on her finger tips.

"Great, Alfred will drop off your dress around 6:00 and I'll pick you up around 7:00."

Chloe nodded. Then she looked at her watch, "Oh I better go I got class. See you then."

Chloe ran out of there in excitment. She hoped she didn't show it. If she did she wasn't that bothered by it. She actually was going to a formal function with Bruce Wayne and she could not wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce examened the dorm halls and saw it was pretty much empty and took credit card and opened the door. He started to feel a bit guilty sneaking into this sweet girl's dorm room but it had to be done, for justice. He did what was necessary. Alfered wouldn't of approved of his particular metod so he had him occupied with buying the dress. It wasn't the first time he had his butler on such an errand he had an impression to keep up with. So people wouldn't suspect how he spent his evenings.

As he went in he was intrigued by her wall decorations. It had pictures of all sorts of strange activity and of people with special abilities. This girl certianly wasn't like any other girl he ever met. She was curious. It looked like to him that her curiousty had just gotten the best of her. Of course it had. After spending lunch with her and examening her from a distance all mourning he assessed that she was not a criminal helping another criminal escape she was merely a reportor that got in way over head not really knowing what she got herself into. And he didn't mind getting her out of it. If all went like planned she would not know that he got her out of this. She seemed like a sweet beautiful girl. He was intirgued by her when he first saw her all decked in black that night and she certianly was resourseful. He had used simular methods before. He knew how to navigate in the fog, she didn't. He entertained the thought of teaching her but quickly dismissed it. He had more important work to do. He could never show any girl the kind of skills he had inquired over the years.

He started looking through her things. All of her files were impressive. He found the file about the lab well the files. She did her home work it looked like she was on the trail of this lab for sometime. He smiled. He whispered to himself, "She knows her stuff."

Suddenly he heard something behind him. He turned around to see this tall dark musclar kid with black hair. He looked threatened. Oh great. He was busted. Stay cool Bruce. He thought to himself. You talked your self out of worse.

"She does. But I wonder if she knows why a billionaire is going though her stuff."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just came here to leave miss Sullivan a note. We were going on a date and I wanted to let her know I was going to be late."

"You could've called." He said acussingly.

"I thought a note would be more romantic." Bruce said smoothly.

The man seemed very unsettled by that statment.

"How did you get in here?"

"It was unlocked."

"Chloe's a city girl she always locks her door. Mr. Wayne."

"I'm sorry. I seem to be at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours."

"It's Clark Kent." He said rudely.

"Nice to meet you Clark Kent." Bruce said as he put his hand out for him to shake.

Clark ignored it.

"Well, Mr. Kent I must be going."

"I'll tell Chloe you stopped by." Clark said.

Bruce shook his head smirking. "I'm sure you will."

Then he left as Clark glared at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce sat at the desk in his hotel room. Going through files on Nicolas this criminal went on a crime spree in Gotham. He robbed Wayne industries. He blacked out his whole building and electrocuted his guards and stole some very high tech and secret weapons his scientists were working on. It took him a while but he finally located at this secret lab finacially supported under the books by Lex Luthor.

After going through some of the files he kept personally on this criminal and some files connecting the lab to Lex he got his cell phone out.

"Alfred."

"Yes, Master Bruce. I'm at the shop looking for a dress for your date this evening."

"Change of plans."

"Oh no you're canceling sir?"

"I'm afraid so Alfred."

"May I ask why?"

"You always do?"

"So?"

"I don't she will be intersted for long."

"Forever the sceptic, sir."

"One of us has to be. Alfred I got another call hold on."

"Of course."

"Hello." Bruce answered.

"Hi, Bruce it's Chloe." She said, Bruce was surprised to hear from her. After what happened he doubt he would ever hear from her again. Then he realized he never gave her his number.

"Hi, Chloe, how did you get my number?"

"Oh, you know investigative reportor. I have my ways."

"Oh, of course. So..."

"Yeah, I heard you met my friend Clark."

"I did. He seems..."

"Overprotective." Chloe interjected.

"Yeah, but I don't blame him."

"That's good to know. So he told me what happened and..."

"You're canceling." Bruce said.

"No, don't worry about it. He told me that you were leaving me a note. That's sweet. Funny I couldn't find it here though."

This took him by surprise he didn't take her for someone who was gaulable.

"Oh, I was about to but then he came.."

"It's ok Bruce. So you said you were going to be late." Chloe said.

"Oh no. I did but it looks like everything should go to plan." Bruce said.

"Good. I like plans. Plans are good."

"I'll see you then. Looking forward to it Bruce."

"So am I, see you then.Chloe"

Bruce hung up confused and slightly concerned.

Alfred always warned him to play with womens hearts. That's why most of the woman he dated were the fast kind that just wanted a good time. He was regretting this all ready. He was hoping that he hadn't just ruined things between her and this Clark character. Although he seemed a little over protective he was glad that Chloe had someone like that to protect her from guys like...him. He did not like this.

"Sir."

He had forgotten Alfred was still on the phone.

"Oh, Alfred, the plans are back on."

"Good to hear sir. And master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Why don't you change things up this time and actually give this girl a chance."

"Will do Alfred." Bruce said knowing Alfred didn't beleive him. And he was hoping he could find a way to protect this girl, bring this criminal to justice, and not hurt her all at the same time. He just wasn't sure. And that didn't happen very often to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Earlier

Chloe sat at her desk tapping her fingers rappidly. Usually she was enthrtalled and focused in her reporting class but today she was distracted.

Bruce. She kept on wondering about him. She was contemplating on how tonight would go and just what was Bruce was up to.

As she left her class she saw Clark was waiting just out side the journalism building for her. She did not want to deal with this right now. She knew he was just going to lecture her on this ninja dude and putting herself in danger and bla bla bla bla.

"Chloe we need to talk."

"Oh, you know you could of called." Chloe as manuevered her way through the crowd on the campus.

"It's important."

She stopped walking away from the crowd.

"Well, make it quick I have a date."

"I know. With Bruce Wayne. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Chloe backed away offended, she folded her arms.

"Clark have you been ease dropping on me?"

"No. I bumped to Bruce."

"Oh."

"In your dorm room."

"What?"

"You heard me. He was going through your stuff."

Chloe sat down on a bench staring into space.

"Oh of course he did. I had a feeling he had an ulterior motive. I wonder what he was after?"

"I don't know. But you probaly should cancel that date." Clark said as he sat by her.

"Uh.. yeah. What was I thinking? Why would Bruce Wayne ask me on a date after just meeting me? Maybe it happens to girls like Lana or Lois but not me. How could I be so stupid?"

"Chloe you're not stupid. You know now he's just not worth it. And that's all that matters. "

"Yeah, I guess." Chloe said not sounding to reassuring as she breathed out in frustration.

Chloe felt awful. She hated talking about her failure to attract the opposite sex, espeacilly with Clark. To get out of this depressing mode she went into reporter mode. The mode she felt most comfortable in.

"So what did this boy billionaire say when you caught him?"

"He said he was just leaving you a note saying he was going to be late. He said he thought it was more romantic them calling."

Chloe gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh how sweet."

"So Chloe lets forget about it. Do you want to hang out tonight."

"No...I...I probally should figure out why another billionaire is interseted in my research. Any idea what he was looking at?"

"Just some file."

"What file?"

"I don't know didn't get a good look at."

"You mean you didn't x-ray it?"

"I was little preoccupied with the billionaire playboy in your room going through your stuff."

"Ok, fine I'll just have to figure it out on my own."

"Wait Chloe. Why don't you let me figure this one out for you."

"No. Clark let me figure this one out on my own, it's personal."

"That's why you should let me handle this. Your too close."

"And you're not?"

"Chloe just let me..."

"No, Clark. I'll handle this." Chloe said as she marcherd fiercly towards her dorm. Clark walked besides her.

"Ok, Chloe, at least let me help."

"If you must."

"So maybe we'll..."

"Clark I have a plan."

"Already?"

"Yes. " She said giving him a wry smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark reluctantly followed Chloe to her dorm room; she marched in there full of resolve. He knew that look. She was girl on a mission. She went straight to her closet and took out a box. Clark laughed to him self because it was labeled Chloe's gadgets. She certainly wasn't afraid of not looking too conspicuous. Clark guessed she didn't care since she didn't have roommate but it worried Clark a little. What if Bruce came here earlier then he found him and found that box. He suppose it wasn't any more conspicuous then having all of those files around not to mention the wall of weird. Clark did admire that Chloe wasn't afraid to hide her interests with for the strange but more times then not her interests in the abnormal put her in danger. And this Bruce character did seem dangerous. What kind of a guy goes through a girl's stuff? Ok so he had to admit he had done the same thing with Lana before but that was different he did that to protect not to mention all of the others the information she had affected.

Chloe was going through her box of gadgets with excitement. She picked up a couple of com links, one with an obvious microphone then another one with just the ear piece. She also got what looked like a very small microphone.

"Ok. So I'll put this on and you'll be able to hear and talk to me. But try not to bug me too much. I will be on a date after all. I'll be able to turn it off and on so you can only hear what you need to."

"Wait. Wait. Repeat that please?"

"What I'll be able to turn it off when I need to?"

"No. The date part. You're not still going on date with him are you?"

"Uh, yeah, it's part of the plan. What better way to find out what he is up to then to go on a date with him?"

"With me listening on the other end. I don't think so." Clark said dropping the com link in the box.

"That's perfectly fine with me. Contrary to your belief I'm actually quite fond of my privacy."

"Yeah. That's why you're going on date with this guy that just invaded it."

"I have to find out what he was after. And since you insisted on helping. This is how you can help listening and at first sign of trouble you can swoop in. So what's the big deal?"

"You're kidding right? You're dating a guy just to investigate him don't you think that crosses some sort of ethical line?"

"No. I already agreed to go on a date with this guy because he is cute, charming, intriguing and seemed interested in me. And as for ethical line as far as investigating goes don't tell me you've never done the same thing if not worse."

"No."

"Oh come on you don't remember senior year? You made out with that cheerleader to get that file."

"Ok but Chloe that's different."

"Why because it was you? Look, Clark if you insist on helping then help. Other wise let me be me. By the way this is who I am. I'm an investigative reporter. One night I'll sneak into secret labs and the next I'll play the whole under cover thing. And if you can't handle that…"

Chloe started to get angry. Clark didn't like this. He knew this is who Chloe was and he liked that about her but he just had to protect her.

"I know that Chloe. And I can handle it. I'm just not thrilled with you going out with this guy that's all." Clark said as he picked up the com link again this time staring at.

Chloe looked at Clark quizzically.

"Clark, are you jealous?"

Clark forced an awkward laugh. He said nothing.

Chloe flashed him an amused smile then went back in the box and took out a black small gadget.

"It's tracker I'll attach it to his jacket or something then we'll be able to know where ever he is. "

Clark picked it up.

"So who's stalking who?"

Chloe smiled, "Well if you can't beat them. Ok Clark you better go. I'll contact you if and when I need you. Now if you excuse me I have a phone call to make."


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe hung up the phone with pure excitement written all over her face. She knew this would be fun, she always loved the thrill of a chase after a good story. And the reason why a billionaire was going through a coed's stuff had to be somewhat of juicy story. Chloe rummaged through her files looking for some kind of clue which file Bruce was looking at. She looked at her most recent file about the 33.1 and then her phone rang.

"Come sta, mi amiga?"

"Hey, Andrea what's up?"

"I was wondering if I can get your help with something."

"Again, so soon? Aren't you still hung over from our last girls' night out?"

"Who me? Never. Look it's about last night, my little compadre Nick, I caught up to him. And he's being followed."

"Well, we did break him out of a lab, some sodu scientist jerks are probably pissed. Or it could just be Lex's hench men. So what do you need my help for?"

"We found some kind of tracking device on him and wondered if you could do your wizard computer magic and trace it."

"Oh, sure if you can bring it over soon. I got a date."

"Ooooo really? Did Clark finally grow a pair and ask you out?"

Chloe laughed, "Yeah right. No but Bruce Wayne asked me out. Heard of him?"

"Bruce Wayne? Oh isn't he that quasizillionaire from Gotham?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess."

"Wow, I heard he was hot? Is he hot?"

"He's not to be bad."

"Not to bad?"

"Ok, so he's gorgeous."

"Ok, I'll be right over and I'll help you look fabulous and you can help me track down nicks Stalker."

"Sure, I'm a multitask kinda girl." Chloe hung up smiling with excitiment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe lied on her bed drying her hair when Andrea stormed in.

Startled, Chloe jumped up.

"Woa, Rojas. You know do all of you super heroes love to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, but I bumped into Clark after I got the chips from Nick. He told me what you were up to."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Chloe, why do you keep on doing this to yourself? Why does everything have to be a conspiracy theory with you?"

"Come on Andrea why else would a billionaire be interested in me? He's up to something. And I tend to use this date to find out what exactly and why he was going through my stuff."

"Chloe maybe he's interested in you because you're beautiful and intelligent."

"Yeah, that's why he…"

" It's a bad idea Chloe. And not to mention twisted. Having Clark listen in while you go on your date? Bad idea, even Clark thinks so. And he's Clark."  
Chloe gulped. "He does?"

"Chloe I know what you're doing here. You're trying to get Clark jealous."

"Oh, come on Andrea my whole world doesn't revolve around Clark."

"Uh-huh, and that's why you gave him an all access pass to your social life."

"What social life? I spend my days killing myself at school trying to scrounge for a descent article that my editor won't laugh at and I spend my nights sneaking around in labs almost getting myself killed."

"Well sorry, if it's so horrible why don't you…"

"It's not horrible, I enjoy it. I love playing intrepid reporter by day and zany sidekick at night. But it doesn't leave much time for a social life."

Chloe said as she finished drying her hair. Andrea sat next to her.

"Then why don't you take this as an opportunity to have a little fun?"

"Andrea he …"

"I know what you think he did, Chloe. And the truth is you don't know exactly what he did or why he did it. Maybe you should relax a bit and give him a chance."

Chloe sighed.

"And if he turns out to be dangerous me or Clark are just a phone call away. No com links necessary." She patted her back.

Chloe gave her a small smile. Then she said, "But what if I'm right and the only reason he asked me out was to look at my files? And he's just using me to…"

"So instead of being used you'll use him? Chloe that doesn't make you any better then he is?"

"Andrea."

"Chloe, I know you're scared."

"Who me, scared? I'm fearless; I mean look what I do in my free time."

"Chloe you're afraid of getting hurt. So why not do preemptive strike? Do the whole covert spy thing. Make him into just another story. If you disassociate from your actual feelings then maybe you won't get hurt. Chloe this is no way to live."

"I guess you are right but Andrea I just met the guy and he snuck in my dorm room and went through my files and ..."

"And I'm sure you and Clark never bent the personal boundaries in pursuit of a story?"

"He's no reporter. And…"

Chloe was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Chloe answered and it was an old man neatly dressed holding a beautiful yellow dress wrapped in plastic.

"Hello, my dear, my name is Alfred Pennyworth Bruce Wayne's butler. Are you Miss Chloe Sullivan?"

Chloe smiled at this gentle old man, he seemed sweet.

"Oh, yeah, Bruce told me you come over, is this for me?"

Andrea scurried over and looked at the dress and said, "Wow, Christmas came early this year."

Chloe ignored Andrea and smiled sweetly to the old man and then said, "Thank you, Alferd and Bruce was right you have excellent taste. The dress is beautiful."

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful lady." Alferd said as he handed the dress to her.

Chloe smiled, "Thanks."

Andrea was examening the beautiful silk gold dress intently and then she blurted out, "So a pops do you do this kind of erand alot?"

Chloe was mortified, "Andrea, sorry, Alferd my friend forgot her manners."

"Don't worry. Now Master Bruce will pick you up in an hour. It was nice to meet both of you. And I hope to see much more of you Miss Sullivian. And I'll see you in a bit. Until then."

"Until then." Chloe said sweetly. After meeting Alferd she had smile on her face. He seemed like such a sweet endearing old man. Chloe wondered what kind of influence he had on Bruce.

Andrea was smirking, "Come on Chlo this guy doesn't seem that bad. Ok so he maybe some what of a womanizer but that doesn't meanyou can't enjoy the ride."

"You're right, I'm just going to enjoy this. Tell Clark to forget about the plan, I have date." Chloe said with a huge smile on her face as she undid the plastic on the dress.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Chloe breathed in as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. The golden silk fabric clung to her skin like a blanket. She felt like a princess. Like she was Cinderella going to the ball waiting for her prince charming. She tried to remind herself that Cinderella was never her role model but it was difficult as she sat in this gorgeous princess like dress. Chloe went through her closet getting the perfect black purse to go with her dress. She started to fill this empty purse. She put some extra make up: a compact mirror with blush and some rose red lipstick. Going through her little box of gadgets she put some locator chips, some mace, and some bugs to listen into his conversation placing them discretely in her purse. Ok she did say she wasn't going to adhere to the plan and she wasn't but just incase something was fishy she brought reinforcements. She was an investigative reporter after all she had to look at all of the angles.

As soon as she finished doing all of her hair and make up it seemed on cue there was a knock on a door. Bruce Wayne entered leaking of pure charisma.

"Hey, are you ready?"

Chloe put her purse across her shoulder and said, "Yeah."

"Great, shall we?"

He put out his hand and she grabbed.

"We shall." Chloe said as she took his hand.

Meanwhile

On the roof top across from the Luthor Corp Plaza stood the Angel of Vengence decked out in her leather coat and mask. Tapping her finger on the binoculars she focused on Chloe and Bruce coming out of the Limo and entering the building. Nick stood behind her.

"Does she have any idea?" Nick asked.

Andrea removed the goggles and turned around.

"We don't know anything yet. I'll let her have her night of fun. If anyone deserves that, it's Chloe." Andrea said turning back to Chloe.

"The results came back we know it's him he's tracing me. He's probably Gotham's version of Lex Luthor. He might have a secret lab of his own. We have to act now. Who knows who else he's already hurt? Your friend could be in danger."

"You don't think I know that? I do. If I knew before I wouldn't have practically sent her out to the sharks. But Chloe can take care of herself and I'm watching her. If there is any funny business I'll no about it."

Nick gazed down the building. "But how Rojas? She's in there we're out here."

Andrea smiled and opened her coat revealing her scull belt then she unattached a small piece of metal. Turning it around there was a com link. She reattached it. Then she unattached another part and an electrical device blinked.

Nick leaned in for a closer look.

"What is that?"

"Just a little pre-congratulatory present from Chloe. She told me if I get her exclusive she will take me shopping for a new costume. This is just a precursor to that. It's a receiver to all of Chloe's trackers."

Nick tried to touch it Andrea slapped his hand.

Then Nick said, "She must really trust you."

"I guess she does. It's nice."

"But I thought you said you convinced her to just have fun on her date."

"Yeah, but Chloe's a regular Girl Scout she's always prepared." She said as she was looking at the receiver.

"It looks like mi amiga is always prepared. It's located at the Luthor Corp plaza."

"So what we just sit and wait for the date to be over and see where he goes after wards?"

"I'm game if your game?"

"Oh, I'm game this bastard isn't going to hurt or exploit any of us ever again."

Andrea gave him a crooked look.

"Look, I know it's hard but this isn't revenge, it's justice. We'll use force if we have to but…"

"I know no killing. I'm no murder Rojas. But guys like these don't seem to care about people like us."

Andrea put her hand on Nicks.

"I know. But we don't know anything yet ok."

There was anger flaring in Nick's eyes. It began to simmer down.

"I just don't want him to hurt or exploit anyone…"

"You've mentioned that before. What's going on Nick? How did you get back to lab rat status?"

Nick pulled his coat closer to him as the night cool breeze he then gazed into space. "I'd rather not dwell on it."

Andrea nodded and sat down the edge of the building.

"You know Nick if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

"I know." He said and then he picked up the binocholars looking through them like it was the most interesting thing he's ever saw.


	13. Chapter 13

Types of Hero's

Ch. 13

Chloe arrived in the large ballroom, awe struck. She clasped her arm within Bruce and said, "Not too shabby."

"You must get impressed very easily, this is nothing."

"Oh, to you maybe. So what are we waiting for lets dance." She said pulling him to the dance floor. Bruce did not object he slid his hands on her smooth silk waist. Chloe leaned her head on his chest noticing how great her yellow dress and his black tux went together.

She leaned her head softly on his shoulder, gliding across the dance floor. She was immediately glad that she did this. She could have fun. She could just enjoy herself with the charming and hansom billionaire. She had always loved these sorts of functions. She loved getting all dressed up and looking pretty for a special kind of guy; waiting for him to give affection, to dote on her with comments of admiration.

She looked up and noticed that Bruce smelled her hair; he seemed to be somewhere else. She tilted her head up and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Never better." He said and then he twirled her. She embraced the twirl flowing in a circle. She admired her yellow dress's flutter as she spun. Then when he spun her back to him he dipped her. Chloe was exhilarated by this action. Her heart quickened its pace and she had to take a moment to catch her breath.

He brought her back to his chest and she felt her swimming she just turned into mush. She smelt his musk of cologne and was intoxicated. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she was engulfed. All of her worries about his motives and intentions had flown out of her mind and she simply embraced him enjoying his touch. Any of her plans of catching what he was up to flew out of the window.

His hands lingered across her hips sliding down the silky dress. He leaned down to her and she tilted her head up expecting a kiss but then something stopped him. Chloe, feeling disappointed and rejected shrugged. His expression in his face suddenly changed from desire to something Chloe could not quite read. She turned around and saw the reason for his sudden change. Lex and Lana were moving towards them hand in hand.

Chloe was furious with Lex for ruining her moment. He always ruined everything. He moved towards her looking at Bruce's hands on her hips and smirked. Lana smiled at Chloe.

"Oh, hello, Bruce, Chloe I never thought I'd see you here."

Bruce and Chloe turned around facing them, but Bruce kept his arm around Chloe's waist. Chloe suddenly felt uncomfortable. Lex Luther was smirking at her, laughing at her, judging her. He was always able to get under her skin. And she always tried real hard to not let it show. It was exhausting pretending his words never hurt.

"How are you Lana, Lex?" Chloe asked.

Bruce looked at Chloe a little surprised, "You know each other?"

Chloe just nodded. She really didn't want to go into detail about how she knew Lex.

Lex was about to say something insulting, Chloe was sure of that but Lana had stopped him.

"Me and Chloe are friends, we used to be room mates." She said looking pleased with herself for taming would could have been a pretty hefty fire.

"Oh." Bruce said seeming to notice something quite disturbing in the air being brushed away.

Chloe came in armed with her snark, "I guess we don't have to ask how two billionaires know each other. You must be part of some club or something."

"We're in business together. I have had a proposition for Mr. Wayne."

"Oh?" Chloe said intrigued suddenly putting her reporter's hat on.

"It's nothing to exciting Chloe. This is a party why don't we leave business else where."

"Indeed, enjoy party Bruce, Chloe." He smirked at her and then took Lana's hand to dance fading in the crowd. Chloe glared at him.

"I sense a history there."

"What?" Chloe said shaking herself out of the daze she was in.

"You and Lex. If it wasn't for his arm ornament I would have guessed I would have witnessed quite the verbal battle."

Chloe shrugged, "Maybe, but don't call Lana an ornament she was like my best friend."

"I'm taking the past tense into account here. So you do have history."

"Well, yeah, but it's not what you think. Lana and Lex both were my friends. Until…" She hestitated.

"Until?"

"Well it's history. It's best to keep it in the past."

Bruce gave her a sincere look.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."


	14. Chapter 14

Types of Heroes

Ch. 14

Chloe laid her head against Bruce's broad chest. as she swayed across the dance floor she tilted her head up towards him.

"So Mr. Wayne, the evening is almost over. What now?"

He looked down at her with deep longing. He smiled, "Well..." And then he leaned in to kiss her. Chloe wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. It was a deep and full kiss. She backed away gasping for air when she realized people were staring. "Well Mr. Wayne that is quite an ending to the evening. So what did you say we get out of here?"

"Lets."

Hand and hand they headed for the entrance and into the lobby of the hotel.

"You know this is the hotel that I am staying at." Bruce whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm. That's interesting Bruce. So if I ever want to stop by for a surprise interview I'll know where to find you."

"If that's what you want to call it."

Chloe smiled, "Why Mr. Wayne if you're suggesting wat I think you're suggesting..."

Then her cell phone rang. "Excuse me, I'll have to get this."

"Of course, I'll call for Alferd." he said taking out his cell phone and walking across the lobby giving her some privacy.

With her eyes still lingering on Bruce she grabbed her cell phone oouot of her black purse.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, hey girl. I have some disurbing news."

"Oh, hi Andrea can it wait I'm still on my date, remember?"

"It kind of has to do with that chica."

Chloe bit her lip, "Oh, great. What do you mean?"

"It's Bruce he was the one who had Nick traced."

Chloe shrugged as she looked at Bruce who looked so handsome as he talked on the phone across the room.

"Just my luck, are you sure about that?"

"Si. Sorry amiga I didn't find out until after..."

"It's okay. Not your fault Andrea. How could you have known?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll handle it.I'll keep in touch."

"Adios mi amiga."

"Adios."

Chloe put her phone back in her purse the feeling of anger and suspicion came flooding back. All of her worries about Bruce just dating her to get information had come back a long with her resolve to find out exactly what Bruce was up to. Too bad. She really was enjoying herself. She didn't know if she was completely falling for Bruce but she certainly laid victim to his charms. Not just the part of him that was this charming billionaire guy but she had saw something more there, something deeper. Could that all be an act too? There was something about him that couldn't put her finger on. He intrigued her. There was something behind that mask he wore. Se knew it was a mask because she wore it too. She wanted to find out. So she would investigate it's what she does.

He came up to her giving her his hand. "Your chariot awaits, my lady."

She took his hand, "Well, lead the way my dear knight."

The limo ride back to her dorm was very quite. Bruce would steal looks at her ever so often but she sat quite looking away. Finally he spoke, "Is everything ok?"

Chloe turned around shaking herself out of the daze she was in, "Huh?"

"Are you alright Chloe?"

"Oh, yeah, never better. I...I just... Bruce we never covered what you did in your free time."

"You asked me what I did for fun. I must say this was pretty fun."

Chloe nodded and couldn't hold back her smile, she wished she could hold it back.

"You're avoiding my question."

"And that is?"

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Oh you know regular billionaire stuff. I go to charity balls, rock repelling, jumping out of planes, and things like that."

"Billionaore stuff huh?" Chloe said unsettled. Her experience with billionaires and what they did in their free time was something she didn't like to reflect on. But could Bruce be just like the two billionaires she was used to. She hoped not. But then why would he be tracing Nick?

"Are you sure everything is okay? Was it the phone call?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and then she looked up at him sincerely, "Bruce, I really did have a great time."

"I really did too." He scooted closer and put his hand on her cheek. She blushed. He leaned towards her and then brushed his lips against hers sweetly and then he let go. Chloe smiled and then the car stopped. She was about to get out but then she turned around and jumped Bruce, decked him down on the seat and started to kiss him passionately. He gave in completely move his hands all over her body. Her left hand lingered to the side reaching to her purse and grabbed a tracer and smoothly put it on his jacket as she smothered him with kisses. After she had gracefully put the tracer on she knew she should probably stop kissing Bruce but she had found that more difficult to pull away then she liked to admit. Then the door opened with Alfred on the other end. A strange smile had crossed the gentle mans face and Bruce and Chloe sat up awkwardly.

"We are here Master Bruce. I'll give you a moment." And then he walked away. Chloe couldn't help but giggle.

Then Bruce put his hand over his face suppressing an amusing smile.

"Well let me walk me to your door."

"Yeah." Chloe got up a bit flustered. Getting out of the limo she straitened herself up.

As Chloe walked along Bruce's side to her dorm she was a little giddy and at the same time wary of herself. What was she thinking? She knew she had to know what he was up to so she had to get the tracer on him. She just didn't think she would get that carried away. She knew she really couldn't let something like that happen again. She really didn't know him and so far she had found out he was a snoop and a stalker. Ok so she was a snoop too. But she knew that stalking wasn't very good boyfriend material characteristics. Boyfriend? No she was not thinking about that at all. This was just a harmless date. That's all, she had fun and now she'll move on back into her life as super hero side kick.

As they arrived to her dorm room Chloe spoke, "Well good night Bruce."

She said it very quickly and to the point she did not want to linger so she got her key and started to unlock her door. Bruce did not leave. He stood there for a thirty seconds until he took her hand turning her around. He lightly caressed her lips with his hands fell against her waist and then she quickly pulled away and then pushed him slightly away from her.

"Good night." She tried to say as firmly as possible.

And then he laughed, "Good night Chloe, see you soon."

She nodded saying nothing and then turned her key and opened the door before she could do any more damage. She leaned against her door falling down and sighing. This was not happening; she was not falling for dangerous billionaire stalker guy. No way. She gazed straight into space and then she stared at her wall of weird. For some reason she was staring at the picture of the vampire bat. She shook her head, she needed to focus, and she had a job to do. She was an investigative reporter and she was needed to investigate. She headed for her closet and got out her box of gadgets. She took out the receiver of the tracer that a map of where the tracer would be.

She looked at it and saw it go to the neighboring streets. Then she opened her closet and found her best breaking and entering clothes. The night was still young and she had some stalking to do.

Bruce got back to the hotel and took out his lab top that was tracking this Nick character. To his dismay he saw that it was deactivated.

"Just great." He said to himself.

He had enjoyed his night with Chloe and had hoped he hadn't caused any trouble for her. She had certainly gotten to him. He knew it was better for the night to end. He really did not want to hurt her. While taking off his jacket he noticed something on it. It was a tracer. It wasn't identical to the ones he uses but he could identify it any where. She had put a tracer on him. How did he miss that? He laughed grimly. He had trained ninja's, sensei's, and monks from all over the world. He learned how to notice things that the untrained normal eye could not. And he had missed this. Who was this girl? He was starting to think that she was more then a resourceful reporter that had gotten in way over her head. There was something more to her. He had notice something when she was talking to Lex and then after she had gotten off of the phone. She was hesitating, and then she didn't hesitate. Did she just do that to get the tracer on him? Was all of this just about some story? Had she had planned this all from the beginning? Was she merely playing him? But didn't he just get upset for playing her and hurting her. Didn't he start all of this to get information about what she knew about Nick? Either way it really didn't matter, either way he had a job to do. This Nick character had caused erectable damage and was working with Lex. Bruce needed to ring these criminals to justice. And no matter what his motives he had to protect Chloe.

He took the tracer and put it on his ninja outfit. He had some protecting to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Clark leaped onto the tall building where Andrea and Nick were waiting for him. Nick was staring cross the street with the binoculars. Andrea was waiting for Clark patiently, with her arms folded; the night was starting to get a little brisk.

Clark was really annoyed; he and Andrea did not get along that well. Andrea's and his conversations never lasted that long. It was short and to the point. He was still very disappointed in her. Every time he saw her it reminded him of that night and her killing that criminal snake. It hurt even more because he was about to do the same thing but realized what huge mistake it would be. She just couldn't listen to his pleas she was so angry and full of revenge. He knew from Chloe that she had regretted what she had did and it had weighed on her soul. He just did not like how Andrea and Chloe were so close. Chloe and Andrea have been working together for several months now. He had recently found out that they have been having all of these secret roof top meetings. Chloe finally spilled when Clark asked where was she getting all of this info on some very unscrupulous and dangerous stories from. He did not like the idea that Andrea was very willingly putting Chloe in danger. Of course Chloe didn't see it that way she saw it as her chance to do some real good with her articles. He had always worried about Chloe especially since she found out about his secret of his extraterrestrial origins. Chloe took it all in with excitement. She always had a thing for the abnormal and always just wanted to help people. He admired that quality about her but it was that quality about her that caused him to worry. His biggest fear was that she would get herself into something that he could not save her from. That's what made him mad about Chloe and Andrea's little outing. Sure Andrea was strong with super powers and Chloe resourceful but he did not like Chloe doing those types of thing without him.

"So Andrea what's so urgent?" Clark asked impatiently.

"It's Chloe." Andrea told him while folding her arms.

"I thought you said her whole zany plan was off?"

"It is. Well it was."

"OK?" Clark asked confused.

"I mean, it was and she went on the date…"

Clark cut her off furious, "What? Her date? You failed to mention that in your last call."

"I know but she went and then after she left I found out that the tracer on Nick was from Bruce Wayne."

"Figures, I knew I didn't like that guy. Did you tell Chloe?"

"Yeah, I called her a little while ago. I waited until her date was over."

"What you just let Chloe go out with an obvious dangerous guy."

"We don't know all that much yet Clark. And Chloe can take care of herself."

Clark breathed out in frustration and then he turned about to leave. Andrea put a hand on his red jacket clad shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Chloe and make sure you didn't do too much damage."

"Clark, I am sorry. I really am but we have to put are differences aside to help Chloe and Nick here." She tapped Nick on his shoulder. Nick stood up and looked at Clark for the first time.

"Who's the big guy?"

"Nick this is Clark, Clark this is Nick."

They both nodded acknowledging each other.

Then Andrea continued, "We have to find this guy and find out what he's up to. We think he is working with Lex."

"Yeah, Lex in 33.1. All we found in the lab was a bunch of abandoned machines and Nick being tortured and that weird ninja guy. And Nick had a tracer that we traced back to Bruce Wayne."

"Nick so you're a…"

Nick backed away hesitant. Then he shot Andrea a disappointed look.

She looked at both of them and said, "Relax we're all super powered here. So what do you say Clark, will you help us?"

"Yeah, I'll help."

Chloe climbed onto the fire escape of the rooftop. She took the receiver that showed where Bruce was. It led her right her on top of this dark building. Just what was a Gotham billionaire doing on the dark metropolis rooftop in the middle of the night? Ok, so she has frequented dark metropolis rooftops in the middle of the night but she was an investigative reporter meeting a vigilante. What was his excuse? She took her flash light out of her black cotton purse that strap had been secure across her chest. She looked through the shadows and saw a dark figure go towards the light. It was the ninja from the other night. It was the ninja from the other night? How did she not figure this out earlier? Of course, she meets this ninja guy and the next day she meets Bruce. He is in town doing some business with Lex that he doesn't want to talk about.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked in an accusing tone.

"Miss Sullivan. We need to talk."

"Yes. Bruce I think your right we do."

He pulls off his ski mask. "I thought you've figured that out. I found that tracer on my suit. I must say, I am impressed, not much gets passed me, especially a tracer that's my thing."

"I've heard." Chloe said bitterly.

"So what are you up to Miss Sullivan?"

Chloe moved closer to him, "I was about to ask you the same thing. Mr. Wayne."

He leaned in hovering over her whispering in her ear. Chloe shuddered.

"Is this about a story? Is that why you were breaking and entering last night?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is this about you being another obsessed billionaire experimenting on the super powered?"

He put his hands around her waist.

"Why are you protecting a criminal?"

She brushed her lips against his and parted.

"Why are you going after a lab rat?"

He then kissed her hard.

"Why do you help those people? They have so much power who is going to control them?"

Breathing hard, her fingers lingered around his upper neck playing with the bottom of his hair.

"You? Who are you to choose to lock people up just because they're different?"

He kissed her neck.

"Who are you to set people free who are dangerous."

She pushed him away. Looking straight at him with a fierce and yet hurt expression in her eyes.

"Every one has the potential to be dangerous, super powered or not."

He gazed down at her.

"Like me?"

She nodded, backing away.

"And you?"

"I'm not dangerous. I just protect my friends."

"I see. And this nick is your friend?"

"No he is a friend of a friend."

Bruce walked towards her and Chloe backed away from him again.

"Bruce, I really don't think this is going to work."

"And we were getting along so well. I suppose we could just agree to disagree."

"I better go. I have things to do."

"So do I, I have a feeling the things we both have to do will conflict."

"Agreeing to disagree isn't going to work. It looks like were opponents Mr. Wayne. It's not the first time I've gone against a billionaire but will be the first time I've gone against a billionaire that dresses up like a ninja."

Bruce moved towards her this time Chloe didn't have and room to back away she was pretty close to the edge.

"It looks that way." He caressed her cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear me out?"

Chloe looked away, "I've heard enough."

He looked down at her with his intense deep blue eyes.

"Chloe what you're doing is dangerous. You need to stop before you get hurt."

"Are you going to hurt me?" Chloe asked looking up at him really wanting to know.

"No. Never but…"

Chloe blinked and then she grazed her hand across his cheek and then she started kissing him passionately.

Andrea fiddled with the homing device that had the location of Chloe's tracer.

"That's where Chloe's at?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, she's on top of the building across town …" The next thing Andrea knew Clark was gone.

"Where did he go?" Nick asked.

"The same place we'll be. He'll just get there faster."

"Huh, where did you find this guy?"

"It's an interesting city."

As Chloe was kissing him thousands of things flooded in her mind like why was she doing this? What had gotten into her? She knew that kissing this guy that was after the guy she was helping to protect was not a smart thing to do. But she knew when it came to issues of the heart she never was that smart.

She found herself melting within Bruce's arms. And then she heard some thing, a whoosh of the wind. It was a very distinct sound that she had grown very used to over the past year.

She froze and immediately stopped kissing.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

And then he turned around and saw Clark Kent staring at the both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Types of Hero's

Ch.16

Chloe tried real hard not to stare at Clarks shocked face. She bit her lip. There was a thick dip tension between them. Bruce noticed this and tried to break it speaking smoothly, "Clark is it?

"Yeah, sorry to interupt but me and Chloe need to talk."

"By all means I wouldn't want to get between two friends." Bruce said while he removed his hand that was still ing on Chloes side.

Chloe nervously walked over to Clark. She didn't look him straight in the eye. For some reason she was feeling guilty. But she didn't know why.

"Hey, clark what's going on?"

Clark glared at Bruce who was decked in his ninja attire.

"Interesting date apparel. I thought you were just going to a chairty ball."

"We did but you know the night is still young. We thought we go for a strl in the moolight."

"On a roof top wearing your best breaking and entering clothes?"

"You know me Clark, normal was never my style."

Clark sighed and then he whispered, "Yea look Chloe I know you know Andrea called you and told you about Bruce."

Chloe nodded.

"So what is this part of your spying?" Clark whispered.

Chloe looked back Bruce who was folding his arms.

"Uh, yeah I guess you can say that. So don't worry about it I'm taking care of it."

"Yeah, you seem to be doing a bang up job so far." Clark spat out. Thn e tried to compose himself and said, Look Chloe you need to leave with me right now. We think he's working with Lex on 33.1."

"You think so too. That thought occured to me when we bumped into Lex and he mentioned they were working together on something."

"Well, we better go Chlo, we'll figure this out together."

Chloe gazd back at Bruce feeling regretful.

"Let me just say goodbye."

"Clark hesitated and then he aid, "Yeah."

Chloe went to Bruce and said, "Look Bruce this has been great but..."

"Chloe, wait I know what you're going to sa but you should know I'm not working with Lex or at least I'm not working with him in the way you think I am."

"Why should I... wait did you hear us how we were whisper...do have superhearing or something?"

"No, I read your lips."

"My, my, my aren't you full of surprises."

"You have no idea."

"I think I'm starting to get an idea..." Chloe said while miling mischivously.

Clark coughed really loud.

"That's my cue. I guess this is good bye, Bruce."

"Chloe, wait." He put his hand on her shoulder and then suddenly Nick and Andrea landed on the building. Nick was floating on a gage of electricity.

Bruce then grabbed Chloe and standing in front of her. Nick started to twirl his hands togaher forming a ball of electricity and threw it at Bruce. Chloe was about to jump in front of him when Clark sped in fron of the both of them. Then the ball of electricity bounced off of Clark chest and went straight for Andrea, she ducked.

Both Andrea and Clark yelled at the same time, "What the hell?"

Then Clark turned around to see if Chloe and Bruce were okay but all he saw was a gassy fog and they were gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe suddenly found Bruce's arms around her, he whispered, "You better hold on to me tight."

Turning around she put her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. Then a familiar misty fog surrounded them and the next thing Chloe knew was they were floating in mid air, Bruce then pulled on string and a black Para shoot fluttered out from his back and then they landed in the midst of an abandoned alley right next to the building. They had landed right on top of a sewer, Bruce quickly opened it. Taking Chloe's hand they both jumped in the sewer causing a large splash of water. Everything happened so quickly she did not have time to object. As soon as she has found herself in this raw sewage that was covering her ankles she pushed Bruce away from her.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was saving you."

"Funny, it kind of looked like kidnapping."

"That guy tried to blast you!"

"Actually, he tried to blast you, if you want to get all technical about it."

"And you went in front of me." He said like it was just sinking in.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "It's no big deal, and I'm fine."

"I can see that, it was this Clark he saved you. He's one of them isn't he? Is that why you were protecting this criminal?"

"Look Bruce I don't know what made you think of taking me down here in this stink hole but I need to find…"

"Chloe, we're safe here for now. He thrives on electricity I don't think he'll be coming down where there's water."

Chloe looked at her soaked black tennis shoes, "Clever." Then she went into her cotton black purse and took out her cell phone.

"Well, I better at least call Clark to let him know I'm ok."

Bruce stopped her putting his hand over hers, "I'm sorry Chloe but chances are he's with them."

Chloe scoffed at Bruce, "Nick tried to blast me. I doubt Clark is still working with him."

"He might be. We can't take that chance."

"You might not be but I am."

His hands were still on hers he stared at her with deep sincerity.

"Look Chloe why don't we wait down here until the coast is clear?"

"Because that electro dude attacked me and then I just disappeared with you, you a guy Clark has warned me about since he first met you."

"Chloe, he's the dangerous one. He has so much power doesn't that scare you?"

"Of course not." Chloe answered immediately.

"Look the only people I have ran into with that kind of power usually turn into criminals."

"Well, obviously you haven't gotten to know Clark very well, he's no criminal."

"Are you sure about that? How well do you think you know him?"

"You know that is none of your business." Chloe shout out angrily. She looked livid. Bruce examined the details of Chloe's face he had obviously found a soft spot.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I can tell he's a close friend. I won't ask any more questions about him if that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

"Ok, what about Nick? What do you know about him?" Bruce asked as he led her trudging through the sewer water.

"Not much, just that he has those electro powers and that he's been experimented before at lab 33.1."

"You mean he's been experimented on before you rescued him last night?"

"Yeah, how did you get on his trail?"

"He caused this blackout in Gotham and stole a weapon from Wayne Enterprise."

Chloe didn't say anything right away. She was starting to think Nick was no good. His little fire works attack was a big clue. But he was trying to attack Bruce. He could have been attacking him if Nick thought Bruce was no good. These vigilante types sometimes had problems deciphering how to evoke justice on people. Bruce could be lying and he could be the bad guy in this scenario but something told her that he was telling her the truth.

"So you went after him to recover your stolen weapon? The president of Wayne Enterprise doesn't have his own security team to do this kind of thing."

"There are some things I have to take care of by myself."

Chloe did not reply she merely gazed at her wet feet. She knew from recent events that what ever Bruce was up to, it wasn't ordinary. She had suspected he was similar to Lex Luthor in that he was obsessed with people with extraordinary abilities. Bruce seemed to be different from Lex at least he would go out and do his own dirty work instead of hiring other people. It was a morbid thought. She really hoped with all of her heart that Bruce wasn't anything like Lex but how could she really know for sure?

"So Bruce let me see if I got this right. You came to Metropolis following Nick who had stolen a weapon from you?"

"Not exactly." Bruce said while he was holding her hand.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked getting nervous.

"Nick had left some evidence that it was him. I discovered where he was staying and found Luthor was footing the bill."

"Lex or Lionel?"

"Lex."

"That does sound like Lex."

"It does?" Bruce asked as he stopped walking and examined Chloe's face. She looked away from him slightly and very quickly returned.

"Yeah, it does."

"Earlier tonight, it seemed like you had a history."

"It's not what you think."

"And what am I supposed to be thinking?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and then said, "There's nothing really to tell. Lana used to be one of my best friends and she used to be Clark's girl friend."

"And now Lex is with Lana expunging both of your relationships."

"Yeah, something like that. We have both saw this darkness within Lex. Clark believed in him for a long time but eventually he listened to me and saw Lex for what he really is."

"And that is?"

"An enemy. I mean we all have a dark side but we all have a light side too and there comes a point when we have to make the choice to embrace the dark or the light."

Bruce stood there silent. He seemed to be looking at something. Chloe followed his gaze and saw nothing but darkness. Then Bruce grabbed her and pressed her against the damp brick wall. Chloe gasped. She was about to scream, push him off her, and run away but she saw the frightened expression on his face. She felt the thud of his quickened heartbeat as his chest pressed against hers. Then suddenly a swarm of bats flew passed them through the tunnel. Bruce had shielded her from them and whispered, "Bats. I hate bats."

Chloe smiled sympathetically and put her hand against his cheek, "I can see that Bruce."

She looked over his shoulder and saw that the bats were gone.

"The coast looks clear to me."

Bruce turned around scooting away from Chloe. He recomposed himself.

Bruce and Chloe started walking again holding hands. They walked for a while in silence. Every now and then Chloe would steel a glance at Bruce and found him looking in her direction.

Then Bruce broke the silence, "So from your experience with Lex do you think he could hire this Nick to steal a weapon?"

"Like I said it sounds like Lex. He does like to use people."

"It gives him power. Men like Lex love power and they use who ever and what ever it takes to get it."

"Yeah, that is Lex these days. So Bruce what can this weapon do? What kind of power are we talking about here?"

"It was still in production. I really didn't know about it until the breach. It's a big company and I just started running things."

"Really?"

"I've been doing some traveling."

"Traveling, huh? Ok, so you didn't answer my question what can the weapon do Bruce?"

"It's a generator."

"So why call it a weapon?"

"It can destabilize any kind of energy. When I say any kind of energy I mean it from a microwave to a nuclear device. It was originally invented to be a generator but it has been tampered with. Gotham isn't the friendliest place on earth."

Chloe stopped walking and leaned against the wet dark brick wall. "This is bad Bruce."

"I know but don't worry I'll find him and remedy the situation."

"I don't get it. Why did you waste your time with me? This is serious if you don't find the weapon it…in the hands of Nick the guy that can control electricity …and if he's working for Lex…this is bad Bruce. Why did you waste your time with me?"

Bruce stood right in front of her. "I wasn't planning on wasting any time. For the record I don't think I did. When I saw you that night I didn't know what to think. I was intrigued by you and your skill. At first I thought you might be involved with Nick and Lex. Then I saw you at the Planet and I figured you have gotten way over your head and all I wanted to do was protect you from this danger. I needed to know just what information you had on Nick."

Chloe blinked and swallowed hard, "You know I had suspected your only interest in me was to get information."

"You know that wasn't my only interest in you Chloe…but I…I was just trying to protect you and everyone."

"I know." Chloe said in a soft voice, "I think that is great, Bruce."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. You needed the info I had on Nick it could save the whole city. Now we're on the same page we have to put our heads together and find him and find out where the weapon is." Chloe said and then she dug into her purse for her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Clark he can really help us on this."

"No Chloe, I told you before you can't call him."

Chloe shook her head, baffled.

"Look if anyone can stop electro dude and Lex's evil ploys for power, it's Clark."

"But Chloe…"

"At very worst Nick is with him and he finds out where we are and we confront him and ask him where the weapon is."

"Chloe it's too dangerous for you. They all are too dangerous for you. They have so much power that we can't control."

"They?" Chloe asked taken a back.

"Your buddies Clark and Andrea. What makes you think they can't hurt you?"

Chloe grew furious at the implication, "They are my friends and I know they would never hurt me."

"That doesn't dismiss the fact that they are dangerous."

"Everyone has that potential."

"Chloe, how well do you know them? How do you know they won't cross the line?"

Chloe breathed out deeply in frustration. "And you haven't crossed any boundaries Bruce? That's all I've seen from you. I'm not judging; I've crossed plenty of boundaries as you've seen."

"You have, haven't you? You do this kind of thing all of the time don't you? I guess I'm not going to convince you to run to safety and leave well enough alone. Am I?"

"Not really. Not without me calling Clark."

"What is with you and this guy?"

"He's my best friend." Chloe answered immediate and confidently.

Bruce nodded, "Ok, Chloe if you must call Clark then call him but…"

Chloe smiled and giddily said, "Don't worry Bruce. Clark will be the best ally you'll ever have."


	18. Chapter 18

Andrea and Clark both fiercely stared at Nick. He backed away from them looking frightened.

"That guy tried to capture me, he was going to put me back in some lab. I was making sure that that was not going to happen."

With his Anger blazing Clark sped in front of Nick and picked him up by his shirt. "How could you? You could have really hurt her and now... she's gone. Who knows what happened to her?"

Andrea quickly went to Clark's side. "Clark put him down."

Clark was breathing hard with a fierce gleam in his eye. He then looked down at Andrea and was overcome with a morbid bit of dejavu. Clark dropped him backing way. He ran to the other side of the roof top looking down the edge looking through the deep fog. He did not see a thing he activated his x-ray vision and still saw nothing. He then used his super hearing trying to listen for Chloe's familiar movements, breaths, and the sound of her heart beat but he could hear nothing. He sat on the edge on of the building still looking desperately for Chloe. Andrea sat next to him.

Andrea touched his shoulder, "Clark we'll find her."

Distraught Clark said, "I can't hear her Andrea. I could always hear her."

Andrea pressed her lips together in sympathy, "Clark don't jump to any conclusions, ok. Your the one whose always saying that."

"It's Chloe...I don't know what I would do without her."

"You haven't lost her yet. We'll figure this out. We'll find her. I still have my locator." She went to her belt disattaching it. As she did this the light blinked on a map. She tried to decipher the location.

"Clark, it doesn't make any sense she should be on this building."

Clark glanced at the locator and then grabbed it from her, "No. It's below this building. She's in the sewer."

He looked down the building and then he x-rayed the ground. His vision was blocked.

"It must be lined with lead." He said out loud to himself.

Turning around he noticed Nick was gone.

"Where did Nick go?"

Andrea said, "I don't know. He probably ran away from you. You were pretty scary."

"Look whose talking."

Andrea folded her arms gazing at the dark starless night. "I deserve that."

Clark immediately regretted what he had just said, "I'm sorry, Andrea that was a cheap shot."

"I know. We've both had close calls like that. I actually went through with it and I've been fighting so hard to find my way back and to make things right. No matter how much good I do, it will never erase what I did."

Clark stared at Andrea who seemed to be itched with pain and guilt. He knew what it was like to carry so much guilt. "Well, lets find Chloe, she's somewhere down there."

Then his cell phone rang.

As he looked at his phone saw who it was his face lit up, "It's Chloe. Hello?"

"Clark."

"Chloe are you ok? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Listen we have bigger problems."

"What?"

"It's Nick he's working for Lex. He stole a weapon. It's pretty bad. Is Nick still there?"

"He ran off."

"Well, you better find him and question him about this weapon."

"What weapon?"

"It's pretty scary Clark. And in the hands of Nick I don't want to think about it."

"I'll find him Chloe, he shouldn't have gotten too far. Wait, how do you know about all of this."

"Bruce told me."

"Chloe he practically kidnapped you!"

"He thought he was saving me from the big bad super powered kid."

"Thanks Chlo, I saved your life."

"Dufus, I was talking about Nick. And thank you again Clark. You are always there for me. Now go after him. When your done meet us at my dorm."

"Yeah, sure Chlo...wait. What do you mean us?"

"Me and Bruce."

"What your still with that guy. You really need to get away from him right..."

"Clark it's fine. Were all in this together now."

Clark sighed, "But Chlo..."

Chloe cut him off, "Ok, Clark I'll see you soon."

She then hung up.

Clark stared at the phone confused. He hung up the phone disenheartened. Andrea moved closer to him, "So she's ok. Why so glum?"

"She's still with him she wants all of us to work together. She didn't ask, she just assumed I do it."

"Do what? Work with him on what?"

"She said Nick stole some weapon for Lex."

"A weapon? Nick? So that little fire works show was about more then revenge?" Andrea said more to her self then Clark.

"I guess. Like you said before we don't know anything yet. Bruce could be lying to Chloe and she could be in serious danger. She's trusting him way to quickly."

"Either way we have to find out what Nick is up to. If he is involved with some kind of weapon with Lex...lets just find him and hear him out first." Andrea said. Then she leaped up. And Clark leaped up after her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe hung up the phone slightly annoyed, "I swear you're twins separated at birth."

Bruce laughed at that, "Excuse me? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, Bruce. Lets go. I have my 33.1 files on my laptop at my dorm." She said as she grabbed Bruce's hand leading towards the first latter she had seen.

Clark had listened for Nick he was a couple blocks away. Andrea leaped from rooftop to rooftop. She would meet him there.

After Nick turned around he started to build a ball of electricity in between the palm of his hands. The blue electricity grew bigger and bigger as circled his hands around each other. He shot the blast at Clark. As it hit Clark he didn't even twitch. He merely looked down at his fried shirt. The ball had caused a hole in the middle of his red t-shirt.

Clark then sped right in front of Nick, folding his arms in front of his almost bare chest. Frantically, Nick started to build another energy ball with his hands then Clark said, "You really think that is going to work? This is pointless. Just talk to me why did you blast Bruce?"

"He is just as bad as Lex if not worse. I just want it to stop, I don't want to be used anymore. I'm tired Clark."

"Used? Is Lex using you? Did you steal some kind of weapon for him?"

Chloe and Bruce arrived at her dorm room. Chloe dropped her purse on her bed and head straight for her laptop. Bruce examined the room and started looking at Chloe's wall of weird. His eyes could not stray from the article about a girl bitten by a vampire bat.

Chloe was busy going through her files of her laptop. She stormed through all of the information excitedly. When she glanced up at Bruce, she saw him staring at a picture of a bat.

Chloe stood up, "So do you mind my asking? What's with the bats?"

"I should ask you the same thing." He said referring to her article: _Sorority_ _Vampires Bite the Dust by Chloe Sullivan. _That had a picture of gruesome red eyed bat with it's fangs hanging out.

"It's was an article about a vampire bat that bit sorority girls. It turned them into vampires." Chloe said in a matter of the fact manner.

Her face lit up and she smiled a full toothy smile, "I'm actually really proud of this article it got me my job at the Daily Planet."

"Really? I didn't think the Daily Planet would print such a story. It looks like tabloid stuff to me."

"Well, that's more or less true. It never was published but she saw my skill."

"She's not the only one." Bruce said as gazed at the wall of weird.

That big toothy grin had returned, "Thanks, but you never answered my question. You don't have to if it's too…"

Bruce's eyes were still fixed on the picture of the bat, "No it's ok. I've always been afraid of bats sense I was young."

Chloe gazed up at Bruce, her eyes full of compassion, "We're all afraid of something."

"Even you? From what I've seen from you so far, I find that hard to believe."

Chloe laughed, "Thanks for the compliments Bruce." She kissed his cheek.

"Alright back to business. I have all of the files of the 33.1 I could find, most of it has been destroyed or simply relocated. I'm willing to bet on the later. Although it raises the question why relocate everything except for Nick. And if Nick was working for Lex why was he there?"

"Maybe it was some sort of trap."

"Then the real question is for who?"


	20. Chapter 20

Clark looked down at Nick's frightened expression.

"Weapon? I didn't steal any weapon."

"Bruce said you stole some type of weapon." Clark replied.

"And you believe him?"

"I want to hear your side. Nick."

"He's Gotham's version of Lex Luthor. Don't you get it Clark, I'm the weapon."

Clark backed away slightly. He took this bit of information to his core. It did make since. He had a fear that Lex would somehow discover his power and try to use him as a weapon. What if this Bruce character was just like Lex or worse? He had no idea; he had just met him earlier in the day. All he knew about him was that he was a billionaire with a strange snooping hobby and a thing for his blonde reporter best friend. Bruce could be capable of anything.

"Bruce is trying to use you as some sort of weapon?" Clark asked.

"Does that surprise you?"

Then Andrea land right behind them. "What's going on?"

"Nick claims that Bruce is using him as some sort of weapon."

"You don't believe me?" Nick asked.

"It's a little hard to believe a guy that almost blasted my best friend." Clark retorted.

"It was Bruce I was trying to hit, to make him stop."

"Nick I thought we've been through this? This is not the way to go about it."

Clark gazed at Andrea impressed.

"She's right Nick. We can help you and make sure Bruce or Lex never use you again but not by murder. Exactly how was Bruce using you as a weapon?"

"I don't have to tell you a thing. I have things to do." Nick said about to leave.

Then Andrea put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Nick, wait we want to help but you got to tell us what's going on."

"I already told you. I escaped from a lab in Gotham only to be captured in lab here."

"Bruce." Clark said angrily. Then he continued in a commanding voice, "Andrea, you stay here with Nick. I have to save Chloe."

"So what do we do now?" Bruce asked.

"I think we should go back to that lab."

"We? Did it ever occur to you that it could be a trap for you?"

"It could be a trap for anyone including someone that I care about. So we're going to the lab." Chloe commanded as she was getting her purse.

"Fine. Let's go, bring your lab top we'll probably need the data." Bruce insisted.

Chloe nodded in agreement and started putting her lab top in the large black bag it came in. Then she went in her closet standing on her tip toes picking up her large cardboard box labeled, "Chloe's gadgets." She carried it to her desk and then dropped it. It caused the desk to make this clunky sound as the box landed on it. Bruce looked at her intrigued.

"What is this?" Bruce said as he was looking behind her shoulder.

"Can't you read?" Chloe said pointing to the label.

"It's my box of gadgets." Chloe said excitedly.

"I can see that. So what kind of gadgets do you have?"

Chloe turned around smiling mischievously.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Chloe said starting to hover over the box at an unsuccessful attempt at hiding it.

Bruce couldn't help but smile. Then he quickly changed his stance to stoic.

"We don't have time for this." Bruce said.

Chloe's mischievous smirk faded.

"Yeah, you're right Bruce. But I figured you have more then tracers and parachutes up your sleeve."

"As do you." Bruce said coming closer to her. She felt tingles shooting up through her arms. Suddenly she wanted to kiss him again. But like he had said they didn't have time for this. There was a very dangerous weapon out there and it was up to them to stop it. She brushed her thought away and took a couple of gadgets out of the box and stashed it in her purse.

"Lets go." Chloe said grabbing Bruce's hand. Bruce took her hand willingly and they both headed for the door.

Suddenly they both felt a big gust of wind.

Then Clark appeared looking livid.

"Geesh, Clark don't you ever knock." Chloe blurted out.


	21. Chapter 21

Toh 21

"Chloe Bruce is the bad guy here, not me."

Chloe sternly looked at Clark and said, "Clark, this is important. There is a dangerous weapon out there and we have to…."

"You mean Nick. Chloe the weapon is Nick. Wayne here wants to use Nick as some type of weapon. He's just Gotham's version of a Luthor."

Chloe scoffed and laughed a little too loud, "Come on Clark. That's ridiculous."

"Come on Chloe you know if you think it about it makes sense." Clark said giving her deep stare with his baby blues that seemed to always speak to her soul. Chloe knew that his theory made perfect sense, since she had wondered the same thing. They did seem to have some similarities. She did not want to even think about it. She really didn't know what to think of Bruce but as soon as he said that there was this major threat of a weapon she just had to help him stop it. It's what she did, its part of who she is; she adverts catastrophe's and helps super heroes. Ok so Bruce wasn't a superhero like Clark. But she was starting to think he was a vigilante like the Angel of Vengeance but with out the super powers. After spending a little of time with him although she couldn't figure him out completely she thought she saw a guy that really just wants to help people. He wasn't like Lex Luther, not at all.

"Look Clark I know to you it looks that way. But it's just not true. And that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we need to work together now and stop this weapon what ever it is." Chloe urged Clark lightly touching his arm.

Clark shrugged in frustration and then said very seriously,

"But Chloe it does matter if that weapon is Nick. You can't even work with this guy if there's a chance this is all a set up to capture Nick so he can control him some how."

Chloe bit her lip and was about to defend Bruce some more when Bruce interceded and walked in front of Chloe and stood between Chloe and Clark.

"As much as I enjoy hearing people talking about me like if I'm not here I have a situation to deal with."

"I bet you will and so do I. Come on Chloe lets go and deal with this situation."

Then Clark grabbed Chloe hand insisting her to leave with him. Chloe's hand was very loosely holding his. She looked back at Bruce. She was torn. She just needed to stop this weapon what ever it was. There wasn't any one she trusted more then Clark.

"Wait Clark what if it isn't Nick?"

"What if it is?"

Then Bruce said, "Look I am not using Nick as a weapon. If any one is using Nick it's Lex. I am just after him because he has stolen this weapon that he could easily control with his ability and can hurt countless people. And I have to stop it. If you don't believe me, that is fine just stay out of my way."

Clark gives Bruce a piercing angry stare and then he says, "Why should we believe you?"

"You know believe what ever you want. Just stay out of my way." He then shoved Clark away from him and left the room.

Chloe shot Clark an angry look. She was about to run after Bruce.

"Chloe no, let him go he's dangerous. Don't worry we'll figure out what's going on together."

Chloe took a deep breath filled with pre regret, "I know Clark we'll both do what ever it takes to figure this out and protect the city. But it won't be together." She then let go of Clark's hand and ran after Bruce.

Clark just stood there in shock he could not believe what Chloe just said to him.


	22. Chapter 22

TOH 22

Bruce was just leaving the dorm building when he heard a voice behind him,

"Bruce, wait up."

Bruce turned around surprised, "Chloe, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you."

She said as confidently as she could utter. She was shaken by what just happened but she did what she had to do. She did what she thought was right for her and everyone.

"What about Clark?"

"If he doesn't believe you then he has to figure this out on his own." She said in some what grim voice.

"So you do believe me?" Bruce asked sincerely.

"I do, mostly. We need to find that weapon. That's what is important."

"Well we better get a going, then."

"Lets."

Clark could not believe that Chloe would just leave him like that. He could not believe that she choose Bruce, this guy she has known for only a day over him. It didn't make any sense. None of this did.

He didn't know who to trust any more. He had always trusted Chloe. He knew that she must have really believed in Bruce for her to leave him. Could her feelings for him be clouding her usual impeccable judgment? Clark thought that was the most likely explanation.

She had fallen for guys that turned out to be dangerous before. It has been a long time since she had though. When he was thinking about it, it actually was a long time sense she had fallen for any kind of guy at all, to his knowledge.

This is what must have happened. She had fallen for Bruce who was this dangerous guy that Clark just had to save her from. It was his duty as her best friend.

Nick and Andrea arrived at the lab and Andrea stopped.

"Something's not right." Andrea said as she was scanning the formerly abandoned lab and noticed some working computers.

"These were almost completely dead last night."

"So, let's get on with this."

"Nick what's going on?" Andrea asks suspiciously.

Nick looked away into the shadows of the lab. Suddenly a couple guards with guns came in. Andrea was about to leap up out of there when one guard shot her hard with an electric blast.

She passed out.

Nick looked down at her unconscious body ensued with sympathy.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way."

Then Lex Luther appeared from the shadows with a sadistic smile, "Well done, Nick."


	23. Chapter 23

Toh23

"What ever man. I'm free now right. No more favors. I've done my end of the bargain. Now where is my girl friend?"

"Not just yet."

Nick turned to Lex, "What? No I'm done. I've stolen for you I handed you another freak an exchange for my girlfriend and my freedom. What else do you want?"

"There's the matter of the weapon. I just need you to turn it on."

"The weapon? Why? I thought you were just going to use it in a worse case scenario?"

"Yes, but we need to perform the test run and all of the data that Wayne enterprise had on it mysteriously disappeared so we don't know how to turn it on without your help."

Nick looked back at a unconscious Andrea regretfully and shook his head,

"No, that's your problem not mine. We had a deal. Now where is Molly?"

Nick said his face twitching with anger as he twirled his hands making and energy ball.

Suddenly some the guard's attacked him pointing their guns at Nick's blue energy ball. A white electric bolt suddenly extinguished the blue energy and then they shot Nick. He fell to the ground.

Then the guard's went to Lex waiting for orders.

"Put them in the same cell." The guard's dragged both Andrea's and Nick's unconscious bodies.

Lex took out his phone, "Get me Molly."

Clark called Andrea and didn't get any answer. So he super sped to the lab Andrea had mentioned she would be there. He used his x-ray vision on the lab and saw a fully working lab. Andrea had told him most of it was deserted then he saw Lex there ordering he guards to take Andrea and Nick in the same cell. And then he heard Lex ask for Molly Grigs he heard their conversation.

"Make it quick Luthor." Molly said in indigent voice.

"If you ever want to see your boyfriend alive again you will come here and talk some sense into him."

He then turned the phone off without a reply.

Clark super sped through the lab. The guards were dragging Andrea and Nick into a cell. Clark waited for the guards to leave to get out of his super speed motion so they were not able to see him. He was about to break open the medal door when suddenly he became weak noticing meteor rocks and bottles of liquid meteors on a table next to the wall. Clark fell to the ground trying to stagger his way away from it.

Chloe drove her bug in silence. Bruce sat in the passenger seat leaning his hand into his fist. This situation was getting stickier by the minute. What started at first as a simple mission had turned into a roll a coaster of emotion driven confusion. Bruce was not used to such confusion and uncertainty. If there was anything constant in his life it was his certainty. He was always so sure of himself and what he had to do. He had this resolve ever since he was young. Nothing would distract him from his mission, nothing.

But now with Chloe into the picture everything had been turned up side down it no longer was a cut and dry mission of capturing the bad guy. And now he's met this Clark character who happens to be Chloe's overprotective best friend and one of these meta-humans. When he first met Clark he was glad that Chloe had someone in her life that was over protective but now… He doesn't no what to think of him, he's this meta-human that protects Chloe. That might be reassuring but he has met people with powers before and they all turned out to be criminals. He didn't trust Clark. He made it his rule of thumb to not trust people too easily or hardly at all. Actually the only alive person he trusted was his butler. But getting to know Chloe he started to feel like that maybe it was ok for him to trust her. Her whole attitude has impressed him. She was so focused on the mission even at the expense of her best friend, who not to long ago she expressed deep faith in, would not detour her from completing it.


End file.
